Ne joue pas avec moi
by Ezilda
Summary: Monsieur Black a sa réputation à tenir. Monsieur Black a des principes comme ne séduire que des filles populaires et bien sous tout rapport. Ouais, et alors ?
1. Tes intentions sont louables

**Ne joue pas avec moi**

**Personnages :** Sirius Black, OC (Glenda Jörgen)

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé :** Monsieur Black a sa réputation à tenir. Monsieur Black a des principes comme ne séduire que des filles populaires et bien sous tout rapport. Ouais, et alors ?

**Disclaimer :** Le grand et merveilleux Sirius Black appartient à JKR (qui ferait bien de faire attention, je connais des personnes prêtes à tout pour le kidnapper).

* * *

Oui, je l'avais déjà posté, je sais. C'est pas ma faute, la responsabilité en incombe entièrement à mon inspiration drôlement capricieuse. Après cinq mois de désert total niveau idée et motivation, j'avais décidé de l'abandonner et de l'effacer pour passer à autre chose. Et puis finalement, en réfléchissant au cadeau que je pourrai faire à Mimi (Sunday Vanille) pour son anniversaire, l'envie m'est revenue de finir cette fic.

Donc sûr de chez sûr, cette fic est **finie**. Il y a cinq chapitres et j'en posterai un nouveau **chaque vendredi**.

Je dédie cette histoire à **Mimi**. Entre les défis, les cadeaux et les paris, vous lui devez au moins quatre chapitres sur cinq.

Et merci à **Owlie Wood** pour ses gentils conseils !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tes intentions sont louables**

Le parc était immaculé, couleurs froides et pures, parsemant les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, glaçant le lac, donnant de la chaumière du garde-chasse une image idyllique, avec son panache de fumée s'élevant dans les nuages gris et potelés. Des flocons, des étincelles de neige, du blanc partout à perte de vue, aveuglant les sens, étouffant les contours, assourdissant les bruits. Sirius sourit. Tout ce blanc l'émerveillait, promesse de magnifiques batailles de boules de neige, de bonhommes de neige au nez en carotte et de nombreux fous rires. Il traversa la grille d'entrée, la neige crissant délicieusement sous ses pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une boule de neige, la façonnant de ses mains tandis qu'il marchait. Il sortit sa baguette magique, la boule de neige émit une lueur violette et s'envola, virevolta dans les airs, dessinant des arabesques dans le ciel gris. Sirius rengaina sa baguette et la boule le suivit à quelques centimètres seulement au-dessus de son épaule. De loin, elle semblait un minuscule hibou blanc suivant son maître.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour le laisser passer. La boule de neige retomba au sol sur un signe de la main du jeune homme. Les portes se refermèrent, et Sirius put défaire sa lourde cape d'hiver et son écharpe, et profiter de la chaleur qu'il ressentait ici. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour faire tomber les blancs flocons qui s'étaient amoncelés dans sa chevelure noire.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille chez ses parents, il était plus que ravi de rentrer à Poudlard. Tout était si beau et si plein de l'esprit de Noël, des guirlandes d'or et d'argent s'enroulaient mollement le long des rampes du grand escalier, des stalactites brillants et finement sculptés pendaient du haut plafond, des boules transparentes ressemblant à des grosses bulles de savon multicolores s'illuminaient ça et là. Rien à voir avec l'ambiance au Square Grimmaurd. Rien à voir avec les pièces aux couleurs ternes, avec le repas solennel, avec les manières mielleusement hypocrites des invités. Rien à voir avec elle…

Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Et dans un sursaut, il bondit vers l'escalier, l'attaquant de front, sautant de marche en marche, il déboula dans les passages secrets, courut dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine et arriva au bout de l'immense et infernal escalier qui serpentait tout le long de la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivé, tout essoufflé devant le portrait de la Dame en Rose, il prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration, ravi d'avoir pu se défouler. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort.

« Black, vous m'avez fait une frayeur d'arriver de la sorte, gronda la Dame en Rose.

- Désolée, ma chère, ce n'était pas l'intention », répliqua-t-il avec un large sourire.

La Dame leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quel est le mot de passe ?

- Mon vert sapin. »

Alors qu'il passait dans l'ouverture dégagée par le portrait, il rit des marmonnements qu'il entendait encore derrière lui.

« _Mon vert sapin_, et pourquoi pas _mon petit papa Noël_ ? Que des idées absurdes ! Ca devient de plus en… »

Le portrait se referma, mettant un terme aux réflexions de la Dame en Rose.

Sirius entoura du regard la salle commune des Gryffondors. _Sa salle commune depuis six ans_, pensa-t-il avec fierté. Il pouvait être fier, à ce moment. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, illuminant la salle de teintes mordorées et chaleureuses. Les fauteuils sombres étaient parfaitement disposées autour du foyer. Les tables et les chaises avaient retrouvé des places convenables. Des bougies disposées ça et là donnaient un air de fête, aidées par les décorations traditionnelles rouges et or. Un soupir s'échappa de la poitrine du jeune Gryffondor. Les elfes avaient dû profiter du départ de la majorité des élèves pour entreprendre un rangement intense. Il n'y avait plus un seul vestige de la bataille de boules de parchemin qui s'était terminée par une cuisante défaite des Maraudeurs face aux despotiques septièmes années.

Sirius alla s'avachir dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée. Et pour la première fois depuis son retour dans l'école de sorcellerie, son sourire mutin s'effaça. Il était seul. Personne ne serait avec lui pendant ces vacances.

Il ne regrettait pas d'être parti plus que précipitamment du Square Grimmaurd. Ses yeux gris brillèrent d'une lueur froide. Non, il ne regrettait pas. Le repas organisé pour la veille de Noël avait été un calvaire. Petits fours, mépris, allusions plus ou moins voilées à leurs secrètes et noires espérances. Cette aversion pour les gens de petite naissance, pour les sorciers nés de Moldus, et surtout cette admiration pour ce nouveau mage noir, l'avaient écœuré. C'était à peine s'il avait pu toucher aux mets succulents qui encombraient la table, déchiré entre l'envie de s'enfuir, celle de hurler contre tous ces invités aux si haineuses intentions et sa raison qui lui intimait de rester sage et silencieux. Tôt ou tard, il prendrait sa revanche. _Tiens-toi droit_, _montre ta bonne éducation_, _ne nous fais pas honte_, autant de mots qui lui avaient vrillé les oreilles pendant toute la soirée. Et s'il voulait leur faire honte, et s'il ne voulait pas avoir une bonne éducation, et s'il ne voulait pas la voir, elle…

Bien entendu, on n'avait pas daigné lui en faire part avant. A quoi bon ? Avait-il vraiment son mot à dire ? Etait-elle vraiment jolie comme le prétendait sa mère ? Sirius ne tenait pas àe la savoir. Et ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on la lui avait présentée :

_Sirius, voici Amarante Hartwell, fille d'un excellent ami de ton père._

Non, cela lui aurait suffi pourtant.

_Sirius, je te présente Amarante Hartwell, ta fiancée._

Il en avait été pétrifié. Seul le regard meurtrier de sa mère avait pu le pousser à courber l'échine pour saluer la jeune fille. Amarante lui avait pris le bras et l'avait entraîné bon gré mal gré vers un des canapés pour l'entretenir de sa conversation. Des hochements de tête avaient suffi à ponctuer ce monologue.

Il se haïssait à cet instant de s'être laissé faire ainsi. Au matin, il avait bafouillé des excuses à ses parents et avait demandé l'autorisation de retourner à Poudlard, pour mieux y réviser soi-disant. Qu'ils l'aient cru, Sirius en doutait. Mais peu importait, cela avait eu l'air de ne pas leur déplaire qu'il quitte la maison plus tôt que prévu. Il aurait voulu aller chez les parents de James, mais il savait que celui-ci était parti fêter Noël en France chez des cousins.

Il se retrouvait ici seul. Il enverrait un courrier à James, Remus et Peter, pour leur dire qu'il était rentré plus tôt que prévu. Peut-être pourraient-ils le rejoindre assez vite ?

Il se coucha sur le canapé, les mains derrière la tête, repensant à la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, qu'on lui avait présenté comme étant sa fiancée. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il se retourna et s'aperçut alors qu'il n'était pas seul en ce jour de Noël dans la salle commune. Dans un coin, Glenda Jörgen travaillait à son exposé de Métamorphose. Il l'observa, curieux de ce qu'une jeune fille puisse faire ses devoirs en un jour aussi magique que Noël. Il connaissait Glenda, et en un sens, il ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle. En septième année, tout comme lui, elle parlait quelques fois avec Lily, mais semblait le contraire de celle-ci, plutôt solitaire. Petite et fine, elle semblait frêle. D'une main, elle replaça une longue mèche noire derrière son oreille, ne sentant pas sur elle le regard du jeune homme. A la lueur de la bougie, il pouvait contempler les tâches de rousseur qui rehaussaient la pâleur de son teint.

Sirius se releva et s'approcha de la table où la jeune fille travaillait. Quand il posa sa main à côté du parchemin, Glenda sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Black, tu m'as fait peur. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devais pas être chez tes parents ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu entrer ?

- Non, je travaillais. »

Sirius s'assit à ses côtés, tandis qu'elle se replongeait dans les méandres d'un épais bouquin.

« Pourquoi tu ne fêtes pas Noël avec ta famille ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Je vois… Excuse-moi.

- Pas grave. »

Ses longs cheveux noirs, il les contempla un moment distraitement.

« Black, j'aimerais travailler.

- Mais c'est Noël ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

- Mais enfin, tu devrais t'amuser, rire, fêter ça ! Et pas rester vissée à une chaise, le nez enfoui dans une montagne de bouquins aussi barbants les uns que les autres », répliqua Sirius outré d'un tel acharnement au travail.

Les yeux de Glenda s'agrandirent et elle posa sa plume.

« C'est difficile de rire quand on est seule.

- Et moi, je fais partie de la décoration ? » sourit Sirius.

Un rire échappa à Glenda.

« Allez, viens. J'ai une très bonne idée : on va dehors, il y a des tonnes de neige qui n'attendent que nous.

- Mais…

- Je te conseille une bonne écharpe et des gants. Je suis impitoyable quand j'ai une boule de neige entre les mains.

- Mais il faut que…

- Il ne sera pas dit que le grand Sirius Black aura laissé une jeune demoiselle dépérir d'ennui face à ses devoirs le jour de Noël. »

Elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et frémit au contact tiède de sa peau.

Il pensa à ses longs cheveux noirs. Etaient-ils vraiment aussi doux qu'ils le semblaient ? Il prit maladroitement une mèche noire qui vagabondait sur le front de la jeune fille et la remit sagement derrière son oreille. Il croisa ses yeux, se perdit dans leur clarté bleue. Il s'approcha. Ses lèvres. Fines et roses. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Il enlaça la jeune fille, la sentit frémir. Elle finit par le repousser gentiment et s'éloigna. Mais ses joues devenues roses et son air gêné en disaient plus long que tous les mots du monde.

Il resta là sans rien dire à la contempler, prenant plaisir à cette gêne qu'elle éprouvait. Puis il la poussa vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

« Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va t'habiller, je t'attends », lança Sirius.

Glenda hésita, puis finalement fit ce qu'il lui disait.

Les boules de neige volèrent en cette après-midi de Noël, les rires s'élevèrent. Et les flocons complices cachèrent leurs baisers aux regards indiscrets.


	2. La neige est traître

**Ne joue pas avec moi  
**

**Personnages :** Sirius Black, OC (Glenda Jörgen)

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **Monsieur Black a sa réputation à tenir. Monsieur Black a des principes comme ne séduire que des filles populaires et bien sous tout rapport. Ouais, et alors ?

**Disclaimer :** Sirius et le reste des Maraudeurs sont à JKR. Il n'y a que la petite Glenda qui soit à moi.

* * *

Comme promis, voici la suite. Je remercie **Mimi** (Sunday Vanille) pour toute l'aide et la motivation qu'elle m'a apporté.**  
**

Je rappelle aussi que vous aurez un nouveau chapitre **chaque vendredi**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La neige est traître**

Ils jouèrent comme deux bambins, riant et s'envoyant des boules de neige. Sirius ne se gêna pas pour jouer quelques coups traîtres à Glenda. Il aimait la voir se débattre tandis qu'il fourrait de la neige dans son cou. Ses cris entremêlés de rires lui plurent, bien que le son lui fût plutôt inhabituel. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire. Un rire discret peut-être, mais des fous rires francs et massifs, les rires qui partent du ventre et qui ne s'arrêtent qu'avec grande peine, jamais. En fait, il ne la connaissait pas, elle n'était que la Gryffondor studieuse et bien trop sérieuse de son année. Et la voir changée comme ça, lui faisait plaisir et l'enorgueillissait. Sirius sentait qu'il l'avait toute à lui, qu'il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait embrassée sans avoir eu à lui faire une cour effrénée, il lui avait fait changer ses habitudes et elle aimait ça. Même ses yeux émerveillés et rieurs de petite fille contrastaient avec son regard habituellement morne.

Qu'elle change à ce point pour lui, voilà qui flattait son ego. Il arrêta ses tortures glacées, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, juste pour le plaisir, celui de la sentir à lui, entièrement. Au milieu de l'étendue glacée, ils s'assirent contre un arbre. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et joua distraitement avec sa main posée contre la sienne.

Sirius savait pertinemment que ça ne durerait pas. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de profiter du moment présent. Elle ne serait qu'une fille de plus. Il en avait eu envie, il l'avait eue. Il n'y avait rien de mal là-dedans, il ne lui avait rien promis.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent frigorifiés au château, il se promit de laisser les choses en l'état jusqu'à la fin des vacances. C'était bien ainsi. Il n'était pas seul. Au fond de lui, il avait besoin de la gentillesse et de la touchante affection que lui prodiguait Glenda.

Ils passèrent une jolie soirée en amoureux, ainsi devait le croire la jeune Gryffondor. Elle fut plus que ravie de manger en la seule compagnie de Sirius, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager avec un regard émerveillé. Elle n'aurait sûrement jamais osé songer qu'un tel garçon puisse s'intéresser à une jeune fille aussi obscure comme pouvait l'être Glenda Jörgen. Ni vraiment belle, ni très intelligente, ni brillant par sa conversation ou son humour, une fille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Cela, Sirius le savait. Et cela ne déplaisait pas à son orgueil de s'imaginer à quel point elle pouvait l'aduler pour s'être intéressée à elle. Il voulut lui en mettre plein les yeux. Il ramena des cuisines quelque mets. Un repas dans la salle commune, au coin du feu, seul à seule, voilà qui était nettement plus romantique qu'un repas entouré de professeurs. Et ce ne fut pas le discret première année qui était aussi présent pour les vacances, qui vint les déranger.

Il dut insister pour qu'elle accepte de retourner dans ses dortoirs. Et ce fut sur un long et langoureux baiser qu'elle le quittât. Lui-même alla se coucher, un sourire aux lèvres. Le sourire de celui qui a vaincu, le sourire du mâle, pensa-t-il avec amusement devant son miroir. Cette nuit-là, il dormit d'un sommeil apaisé. Mais il ne fut pas réveillé ni par le doux chant d'un oiseau, ni par le baiser de sa belle, mais par le hululement féroce d'un hibou. Il jeta un oreiller en direction de l'oiseau, mais celui-ci l'évita avec adresse. Le volatile se posa sur Sirius qui venait de s'enfouir sous ses couvertures. Le jeune homme pensa avec raison que pour se débarrasser de l'intrus et dormir en paix, le mieux était de prendre la lettre qui lui était tendue.

C'était la réponse de James au courrier qu'il lui avait envoyé la veille. Celui-ci viendrait le rejoindre d'ici peu. Le hurlement de joie que poussa Sirius, suffit à effrayer et à éloigner définitivement le hibou, outré par un comportement si peu hospitalier. Son ami devait arriver en fin d'après-midi. Ce fut avec une bonne humeur débordante que Sirius descendit déjeuner dans la salle à manger. Il eut à peine le temps de mordre dans un croissant qu'une voix enjouée quoique discrète se fit entendre :

« Bonjour Sirius ! »

Il se retourna pour voir Glenda s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il fut déstabilisé un moment. Dans la surprise qu'avait causée la lettre de James, il avait oublié ce détail.

« Bonjour Glenda, répondit-il, tentant un sourire charmeur pour faire oublier l'hésitation qu'il avait eue.

- Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur, aujourd'hui », constata-t-elle en tartinant d'un geste allègre un morceau de pain.

Il y avait des situations que Sirius n'aimait pas et celle-ci en faisait partie. James arrivant cette après-midi, Sirius ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'il sortait avec Glenda. La raison ? Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait d'avance la réaction de son ami, il se moquerait : _Tu sors avec Jörgen ?! Tu te moques de moi, Sirius ? Elle est si… banale. Tu vaux mieux que ça._ Et franchement s'il y avait une chose que Sirius ne voulait pas, c'était que son meilleur ami le juge.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de James. Il arrive ce soir, entama-t-il.

- C'est très bien », répondit Glenda tout en engloutissant d'un air gourmand une cuillérée de confiture.

Ce n'étaient pas les mots qu'aurait choisis Sirius. Il devait faire un choix ? Il grimaça en envisageant la possibilité de tout simplement rompre avec Glenda… parce qu'être avec elle ne lui déplaisait pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter, pas maintenant. Mais sortir officiellement avec elle revenait à faire couler sa réputation de garçon le plus convoité de Poudlard. Et ça, son orgueil s'y refusait. Il avait pensé que l'issue de leur relation et ce genre de questions déplaisantes pourrait attendre la fin des vacances, mais si James revenait…

« Dis Sirius, ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour du lac, ce matin ? Il a l'air de faire un temps magnifique. »

Ce fut au moment où il croisa les yeux de Glenda, que Sirius prit sa décision. Il pouvait toujours essayer, ça ne lui coûterait rien. Et puis s'il lui plaisait autant qu'elle semblait le montrer, elle pourrait comprendre.

« Très bonne idée ! » entonna-t-il.

Il se sentait mieux d'avoir pris une décision. Et une promenade au grand air serait l'occasion idéale pour le lui dire. Seul à seule, personne pour les voir, personne pour les entendre.

Une fois le repas fini, ils filèrent se munir de capes épaisses et d'écharpes. Malgré le beau soleil qu'il faisait dorénavant, l'épaisse couche de neige était restée intacte. Un vent glacial jouait avec les cheveux noirs de Glenda. Elle glissa le plus naturellement du monde sa main dans celle de Sirius. Ils marchèrent ainsi un moment, ils parlèrent, mais Sirius n'y fit pas vraiment attention, bien trop occupée à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Allons bon ! Il avait pourtant rompu des dizaines de fois d'avec des filles bien plus mordues que Glenda. Mais il avait beau se répéter ça, il sentait que ce n'était pas pareil.

Arrivés de l'autre côté du lac, Glenda lui lâcha la main et se mit à courir joyeusement sur le sol désespérément blanc.

« Viens Sirius ! Je suis sûre que si on fait une bataille comme hier, je te battrai », le défia-t-elle.

Avant d'avoir pu répliquer quoique ce soit, il dut faire hâtivement un pas de côté pour éviter un boulet de canon blanc.

« Arrête Glenda !

- Trouillard, tu as peur de perdre », se moqua-t-elle.

Une nouvelle boule de neige fusa et il se pencha pour ne pas se la prendre en plein visage.

« Ca suffit !

- Le grand Sirius a peur d'une petite Gryffondor, c'est trop drôle !

- C'est pas le moment, je dois te parler ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Elle se baissa à nouveau pour ramasser de la neige. Et en deux enjambées, Sirius fut sur elle. Il lui attrapa le bras pour éviter une nouvelle attaque enneigée.

« C'est déloyal ! protesta-t-elle en riant.

- Je ne joue pas », dit-il d'un ton sévère.

Les traits de Glenda se figèrent quand elle comprit qu'il disait vrai.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Sirius la lâcha et la boule de neige tomba. Il détourna la tête.

« Sirius ?

- Ecoute Glenda… On ne peut pas continuer comme ça… »

Pourquoi fallait-il que maintenant il ne trouve plus ses mots ?

« Continuer ? Tu veux dire que… » gémit-elle.

Elle s'écroula plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur la neige.

« Sirius, c'est fini ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Non, pas vraiment, admit le Gryffondor.

- Pas vraiment ? répéta-t-elle confuse. Ca veut dire quoi ? Ca se passait plutôt bien, non ?

- Oui.

- Alors, pourquoi ? » s'insurgea Glenda, tapant rageusement du pied sur la neige.

Il se retourna, furieux contre lui ou bien contre elle. Pourquoi autant de questions ?

« C'est bien joli, tant qu'on n'est que tous les deux, d'accord ? Mais ce soir, James arrive. Puis ce sera toute l'école ! Et je ne veux pas que…

- … Que tout le monde voie que nous sommes ensemble, le coupa amèrement Glenda. Ok, j'ai parfaitement compris, j'ai même trop bien compris. Pas la peine de me faire un dessin. »

Elle se leva, resserra son écharpe en un geste furieux et s'apprêta à partir, mais Sirius se précipita pour l'en empêcher.

« Non, tu n'as pas tout compris. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare.

- Sirius, tu es plus compliqué à toi tout seul que toutes les théories sur la création de la Magie ! s'écria Glenda. Tu veux quoi au juste ?

- Je veux continuer à te voir… sans que les autres le sachent.

- Quoi ?! hurla-t-elle.

- Je me doutais que ça te plairait pas, ironisa Sirius en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, alors on se voit à la va-vite dans un placard et Monsieur Black est bien content.

- C'est pas tout à fait ça, mais je crois que tu as le principe.

- Et j'y trouve où, mon compte ?

- Tu m'as, moi, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Sirius Black, tu es fou, conclut Glenda avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ! cria-t-il.

- Si, un fou imbu de lui-même, lança Glenda sans se retourner.

- Tu changeras d'avis et tu reviendras.

- C'est ce que tu crois !

- Tu m'aimes trop ! » hurla-t-il d'un ton conquérant.

Il la vit au loin, tremblante de fureur et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit en comprenant qu'il avait raison. Cependant quand il entendit des bruits de pleurs étouffés, il eut honte. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, non ? Il avait fait au mieux.

Elle ne se retourna pas, mais il savait qu'elle reviendrait à un moment ou à un autre. Il le savait.


	3. Où est ma fierté ?

**Ne joue pas avec moi  
**

**Personnages :** Sirius Black, OC (Glenda Jörgen)

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **Monsieur Black a sa réputation à tenir. Monsieur Black a des principes comme ne séduire que des filles populaires et bien sous tout rapport. Ouais, et alors ?

**Disclaimer :** Sirius et le reste des Maraudeurs sont à JKR. Il n'y a que la petite Glenda qui soit à moi.

* * *

Je remercie **Mimi** (Sunday Vanille) pour sa lecture en avant-première et ses conseils précieux.

Le chapitre 4 arrivera **vendredi **prochain.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Où est ma fierté ?**

Il aurait cru qu'elle serait revenue plus tôt. Dès le lendemain, il s'était attendu à la voir, les yeux rougis et l'air implorant. Pourtant quand il la revit, elle était plongée dans un bouquin. Sa fierté en fut blessée. Qu'attendait-elle ? Sirius savait que Glenda l'aimait, il l'avait senti. Alors pourquoi persistait-elle ? Pourquoi n'acceptait-elle pas tout simplement sa proposition ? Ce n'était pas si dramatique. Au lieu de ça, elle révisait. Si James n'avait pas été là pour le distraire, la mauvaise humeur aurait gagné Sirius. Mais face à son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être de mauvaise humeur. James le connaissait trop bien, il aurait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Et ça, Sirius ne le voulait pas.

Le regard moqueur que lança James à Glenda, ne fit que confirmer sa décision de ne rien dire. Les paroles que son meilleur ami lança, ne confirmèrent plus, elles irritèrent plutôt Sirius.

« Mon pauvre Sirius, t'as passé la journée de Noël avec Jörgen ? Ca devait être follement drôle ! Remarque, elle aurait pu réussir l'exploit de te faire travailler pendant les vacances », s'esclaffait-il.

Si tu savais James, tu ne te moquerais pas comme ça.

« Sans blague, je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'une Gryffondor puisse autant réviser, continua James hilare. On a dû mal lui indiquer le chemin : Serdaigle, c'est de l'autre côté du château. »

Une chaise crissa. Et lorsqu'il se retourna, Sirius ne vit que la robe noire de Glenda disparaître dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Il se mordit les lèvres d'agacement. Evidemment elle les avait entendus.

« C'était pas drôle, James », souffla Sirius.

Son ami n'eut qu'un geste négligent de la main. Il s'en fichait, bien sûr… lui s'en fichait.

Les jours passèrent agréables en la compagnie de James. Ils inventèrent de nouveaux jeux, de nouvelles blagues et s'amusèrent et rirent comme seuls des meilleurs amis peuvent le faire. C'auraient été probablement d'excellentes vacances s'il n'y avait eu Glenda. Elle faisait partie du passé, c'était un fait entendu pour lui. Mais jamais il n'avait eu l'impression de la voir autant. Jörgen, la Gryffondor la plus discrète lui paraissait être partout. Jamais il ne l'avait autant remarquée et ça lui portait sur les nerfs. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une fille se refuse à lui.

_Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées_, dirait James. Evidemment…

C'était étrange comme les amis pouvaient souvent prononcer ce genre de phrases idiotes qui généralement n'arrangaient rien. Elle ne voulait plus être avec lui, mais c'était lui qui en était la cause. Elle pouvait être à lui, mais sans que les autres ne le sachent. Ca changeait vraiment quelque chose ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Et ça l'irritait davantage de voir qu'il puisse se soucier d'une simple fille. Après tout, des filles il y en avait des centaines à Poudlard, certaines très jolies, beaucoup prêtes à tout pour lui. Il ne s'en était pas toujours préoccupé, mais il était incontestable que cette attention qu'elles lui portaient, le flattait. Et s'il pouvait en satisfaire une de temps en temps, pourquoi s'en priver ? Remus le traitait de charmeur à deux noises, James était fier de la réputation de tombeur de son meilleur ami et Peter l'enviait et l'admirait. Alors pourquoi se prenait-il la tête pour Jörgen ?

Il l'oublia, il essaya, il y parvint… un peu. Mais elle était toujours là, le défiant. Il aurait pu s'amuser avec une autre fille pour mieux l'oublier, mais en ces temps de vacances, il ne restait plus grand monde à Poudlard. Il attendrait.

Les jours passèrent si vite de telle sorte que le dernier jour des vacances annonçait déjà l'imminent retour des devoirs, compositions et cours. Bon gré mal gré, il dut rattraper les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas faits tandis que lui et James vaquaient à diverses occupations plus ou moins réglementaires. Le fait est qu'aussi sûr de lui qu'il était, il ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de ne pas faire ses devoirs de vacances comme tout élève de Poudlard. C'est donc malgré lui qu'il s'enferma en ce dernier jour dans la salle commune, d'humeur bougonne et entouré de livres. L'avantage, c'est qu'il n'avait pas failli à sa réputation, il avait comme à son habitude repoussé jusqu'au dernier moment cette obligation et profité pleinement de ses vacances.

James l'abandonna à son sort, puisque celui-ci avait déjà rempli son quota d'encre sur parchemins et de maux de tête.

Il tentait de se concentrer, tournant le dos à la fenêtre pour se cacher le magnifique soleil et la blancheur immaculée de la neige. C'est alors que vint Glenda.

« Sirius ? » murmura-t-elle.

Que ce soit précisément cette voix qui le sorte de ses douloureuses réflexions sur les métamorphoses inter-animales, le surprit. Il leva la tête. Elle était là, tortillant nerveusement ses longs cheveux noirs. Il jeta un œil à la salle commune.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a personne », précisa-t-elle.

Il la fixa, quelque peu surpris de ce qu'elle puisse si facilement accepter la situation. Elle esquissa un piètre sourire, mais l'étincelle de son regard révélait bien autre chose.

« Assieds-toi », proposa Sirius galamment.

Elle tira une chaise et s'assit de façon très raide.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? interrogea-t-il tout sourire, sachant pertinemment de quoi il retournait.

- Tu le sais très bien. Pas besoin de faire le malin, grimaça Glenda.

- Je veux te l'entendre dire, affirma-t-il.

- Si ça peut faire du bien à ta fierté, soit. Je voudrais qu'on se revoie.

- Même si personne ne le sait ? », insista Sirius en se calant de façon plus désinvolte sur sa chaise.

Glenda essaya un sourire léger mais il fut peu probant.

« Même si personne ne le sait, répéta-t-elle.

- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas refuser, s'exclama Sirius avec un air victorieux. Il te fallait juste réaliser…

- Je t'en prie, continue, histoire que je puisse complètement regretter ma décision et que je te laisse définitivement seul avec ton fichu orgueil, grinça-t-elle.

- Ne sois pas mauvaise perdante. »

Glenda soupira ostensiblement.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu ! protesta-t-elle, son attitude se raidissant davantage.

- C'était juste une façon de parler », s'excusa Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Le silence fut bien trop lourd pour Sirius. Il lui saisit la main et la prit entre les siennes.

« On dirait la situation inverse par rapport à Noël : cette fois, c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas et moi qui étais plongé dans ces fichus bouquins. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, émoussant la bonne humeur que Sirius avait pu ressentir.

« Ecoute, si c'est pour être fâchée, ce n'était pas la peine, lança-t-il.

- Tu m'en demandes trop, Sirius, geignit la jeune fille.

- Trop ?

- Mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire à personne sur nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Monsieur Black a sa réputation à tenir, railla-t-elle. Monsieur Black a des principes comme ne séduire que des filles populaires et bien sous tout rapport. Et puis les amis de Monsieur Black sont infects…

- Ca suffit, tu n'as pas le droit de les juger ! Tu ne les connais même pas.

- Je fais seulement comme ton meilleur ami, Potter. Il se moque souvent des personnes qu'il ne connaît pas et cela sans aucun prétexte ?

- Il ne pensait pas que ça te vexerait.

- C'est sûr, j'aurai dû sauter de joie », ironisa Glenda.

Sirius s'apprêta à répliquer, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Non pas qu'elle ait raison, il préféra seulement une autre tactique. Il approcha sa chaise de la sienne, prit la jeune fille par la taille et l'amena docilement sur ses genoux. Sa main caressa les longs cheveux noirs et il sentit que si elle restait impassible, c'était bien parce qu'elle y mettait toute sa volonté et que celle-ci ne tiendrait plus à grand-chose s'il savait s'y prendre.

« Arrête », protesta-t-elle bien peu énergiquement.

Il la dévisagea quelque peu surpris.

« Quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre. Je ne voudrais pas être vue sur les genoux du grand Sirius. Imagine les rumeurs ! expliqua-t-elle avec un ton excessivement dramatique pour mieux faire ressentir l'ironie de sa réplique.

- Tu ne pourrais pas oublier ce détail ? s'impatienta Sirius.

- Non, à moins que… »

Il l'embrassa. Depuis qu'il en avait envie… Il la serra fort contre lui jusqu'à sentir ses battements de cœur effrénés. Quand ils se séparèrent, il se sentit fier de lui, il y avait désormais un vrai et grand sourire sur le visage de la jeune Gryffondor. Ses joues rosies et son embarras à chacun de leurs baisers lui provoquaient toujours une intense fierté.

« Ca va être difficile, murmura Glenda.

- Quoi donc ?

- Te voir tous les jours et devoir résister à l'envie de me blottir dans tes bras, marmonna Glenda, détournant le regard.

- On va s'arranger. On peut se voir très souvent, il suffit de le prévoir. »

Glenda eut un rictus.

« L'amour ne se prévoit pas, mais évidemment, toi, tu ne peux pas le savoir.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, commenta Sirius.

- C'est cette situation qui est du grand n'importe quoi, rectifia Glenda d'une petite voix, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. J'espère que ton fabuleux plan échouera, tu ne peux pas tout prévoir. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui découvrira le pot aux roses, quelqu'un qui nous surprendra. Et tu auras beau tout faire, tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des dizaines de filles qui épient le moindre de tes gestes, et le jour venu, l'une d'entre elles se fera un malin plaisir de répandre la rumeur à une vitesse effrayante. »

Le sourire de Sirius disparut pour ne laisser qu'un air grave et sérieux.

« On n'en est pas encore là, répondit-il. Et puis ça durera le temps que ça durera.

- Le temps que ça durera… j'imagine. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, espérant dissiper ainsi ses doutes. Cela s'avèrerait effectivement plus efficace que toutes les paroles et les arguments du monde.


	4. Elle court, elle court la rumeur

**Ne joue pas avec moi  
**

**Personnages :** Sirius Black, OC (Glenda Jörgen)

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **Monsieur Black a sa réputation à tenir. Monsieur Black a des principes comme ne séduire que des filles populaires et bien sous tout rapport. Ouais, et alors ?

**Disclaimer :** Sirius et le reste des Maraudeurs sont à JKR. Il n'y a que la petite Glenda qui soit à moi.

* * *

Je tiens beaucoup à ce chapitre tout comme au suivant. On peut dire que l'inspiration est revenue en force pour ces deux-là.

Je remercie **Mimi** (Sunday Vanille) pour sa lecture en avant-première et ses conseils précieux. Et un grand merci aux revieweurs. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme vos commentaires peuvent me faire plaisir et comme ils me motivent à écrire.

Le cinquième et dernier chapitre arrivera **vendredi **prochain.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Elle court, elle court la rumeur**

S'embrasser, ce que cela pouvait être bon ! Simplement du bout des lèvres ou plus passionnément. Etre dans ses bras, à l'abri du monde entier. Oublier tout. Oublier ce lamentable détail, juste cette infime donnée : Glenda et Sirius s'adonnent passionnément à des jeux dont tout le monde ignore l'existence. Ces regards en coin, ces sourires, ces papiers magiques qui s'envolent sous la table, personne ne les remarque.

Pourtant, Glenda se pensait capable d'oublier ce détail insignifiant qui les faisait se retrouver à des heures tardives dans des lieux impossibles. Bien entendu, le clair de lune en haut de la tour d'astronomie avait un éclat des plus romantiques, surtout lorsque Glenda pouvait à loisir contempler le sourire de son aimé. Evidemment, les arbres du parc étaient toujours disposés à les cacher de leur feuillage, complices de leurs étreintes. Avec Sirius, elle n'était plus elle-même et ça la troublait. Pourtant, il y avait toujours une petite voix tapie dans son esprit, vestige de quelque raisonnement, qui persistait à vouloir clamer la vérité haut et fort : cela ne pouvait durer.

&&

Les rumeurs qui courraient à Poudlard étaient quelque chose qui avait toujours fait sourire Sirius, d'autant plus lorsqu'il en était la cible. Qu'on l'ait surpris dans un coin de la tour des Serdaigles avec la préfète-en-chef, qu'il ait un dragon tatoué en un endroit peu avouable, étaient certes absolument faux. Mais ce que ça pouvait le mettre de bonne humeur. A peine une nouvelle rumeur était-elle née, qu'il pouvait sentir les jeunes filles chuchoter et soupirer sur son passage. Remus avait prétendu qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile qui aimait être le centre d'attention. Et avec un immense sourire, Sirius avait vivement approuvé. Il ne s'en était jamais caché : qu'on parle de lui, lui causait toujours une immense satisfaction et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que James aussi fier de sa popularité, puisse y être réticent. Peut-être parce que cette Evans avait parfaitement réussi son petit numéro…

Sirius grimaça à cette pensée. Il n'aimait pas Lily Evans, il n'aimait pas l'air perdu de James dès qu'elle lui lançait une remarque venimeuse. Et lorsque ces deux-là l'énervaient trop à se disputer, il préférait s'éloigner que voir son ami se rabaisser pour plaire à une fille qui ne voudrait jamais de lui.

C'était facile certes, mais il y avait un inconvénient : Sirius n'aimait pas être seul. Alors, il pensait à Glenda. Il suffisait de lui faire signe discrètement , pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre dans une salle de classe du troisième étage dont ils avaient fait leur point de ralliement.

Inutile de se demander s'il interrompait Glenda en plein milieu d'un devoir ou d'une discussion avec son unique amie aussi inconnue qu'elle, Glenda venait toujours, et ce qu'elle pouvait faire sans lui, était très loin des préoccupations de Sirius.

Cependant quand il la vit arriver l'air maussade, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette expression sérieuse et grave qu'elle avait déjà lorsqu'il lui avait adressé un regard éloquent avant de quitter la salle commune. Un doute s'insinua en Sirius. Pourquoi donc faisait-elle la tête ainsi alors qu'elle se trouvait avec lui ?

Il se leva du bureau professoral où il s'était nonchalamment appuyé. Un baiser suffirait bien à ce qu'elle lui offre un de ces timides sourires dont il avait pris l'habitude. Alors, il l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour lui offrir un baiser passionné et déraisonnable. Mais lorsqu'il s'éloigna, elle persistait à ne pas être enjouée. Perdant alors son sourire charmeur, il se décida à entamer une conversation dont, déjà énervé par les mésaventures de James et Lily, il ne voulait pas.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais la tête ? demanda-t-il plus abruptement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- J'en ai juste assez de toutes ces filles qui bavardent à ton sujet », grogna-t-elle.

La mauvaise humeur de Sirius s'envola vite à ses paroles. C'était donc seulement de la jalousie.

« Je suis désolé, fanfaronna-t-il en s'étirant mollement. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je suis le garçon le plus convoité de toute l'école ? »

Un des poings de Glenda vint frapper son torse pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

« Hé, arrête de te faire des illusions, ironisa-t-elle. Je te ferai remarquer que tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de Jeffrey Wilson.

- Bien entendu, souffla Sirius en écartant une mèche noire de son front. Et c'est pour ça que tu te retrouves dans mes bras au lieu des siens. »

Glenda eut un silence pensif, regardant d'un air absent l'épaule de Sirius, tandis que celui-ci la fixait avec une moue surprise.

« Wilson ne se préoccuperait pas de moi, marmonna-t-elle.

- Et moi non plus, je ne devrais pas. C'est ça que tu penses, non ? insinua-t-il. Arrête de réfléchir autant. Profite de moi plutôt ! »

Un gloussement échappa à Glenda bien malgré elle.

« C'est ce que pensent toutes ces filles qui voudraient te mettre le grappin dessus. Elles imaginent toujours que pour sortir avec toi, il faut être belle, populaire, audacieuse… Elles sont prêtes à changer de look, de personnalité… s'empressa de dire Glenda dans un flot de paroles chaotiques. Elles comparent tes anciennes petites amies, les analysent… »

Sirius l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? Tu le savais déjà avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble. »

Elle prit une profonde respiration.

« Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je n'en peux plus de devoir me taire et de les voir toutes battre des cils pour toi. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'en veux plus.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius interloqué. On est bien comme ça sans que les autres le sachent. Dès que ça se saura, tout le monde nous jugera, nous regardera. Tu trouves ça tellement mieux ?

- Mieux que de continuer à me taire, oui, insista la Gryffondor. Si tu veux conserver ta réputation de tombeur, libre à toi, mais moi, je ne peux plus le supporter. Tu sais que selon les rumeurs, tu sortirais avec Sally Thomson ? »

La première réaction de Sirius fut d'en rire, mais au vu du regard courroucé de Glenda, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose.

« Et alors ? répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et si c'était vrai ? renchérit Glenda la moue suspecte.

- Tu ne vas pas croire des idioties pareilles ? s'étonna Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois croire de la part d'un garçon qui refuse de dire aux autres que je suis sa petite amie ? répliqua-t-elle. Je suis peut-être d'une naïveté incroyable en te faisant confiance. »

Sirius eut un regard gêné. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça, alors il l'attira à lui, passant doucement sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Si tu ne crois pas en moi, quitte-moi », murmura-t-il.

Il la sentit se raidir entre ses bras.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferai pas. »

Les lèvres de Sirius se rapprochèrent de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

« Alors, fais-moi confiance. »

&&

Ca avait commencé lentement comme un doux chuchotis, un vague murmure. Puis il y avait eu ces gloussements. Ce n'était pas tant les regards en biais de certaines jeunes filles qui avaient alerté Sirius, ce fut plutôt quand les rires devinrent moqueurs, quand il fut bien trop ouvertement désigné du doigt, qu'il commença à penser que quelque chose clochait. Il pensa qu'il se faisait des idées et que rien n'était changé, mais il se trompait et il le saurait d'ici peu.

Le comportement de Glenda aussi avait changé. Elle qui aimait le narguer du regard en pleine salle commune, comme pour lui prouver que malgré tout ce monde, il y avait encore un lien entre eux, baissait dorénavant précipitamment la tête, fuyant ses yeux avec une mine contrite.

De mauvaise humeur, Sirius décida que ce n'était pas un de ces bons jours où tout lui réussissait aisément, et remballant ses livres et ses parchemins, il monta les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir. Posant ses affaires sur son bureau sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de les mettre en ordre, il alla se jeter sur son lit. Les mains croisées derrière la nuque, il laissa son regard errer sur le dais de son lit à baldaquin comme s'il pouvait y trouver une solution à l'étrangeté qui régnait dans cette journée.

Dans un grincement, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Sirius s'assit pour dévisager le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que James dont le visage était fendu d'un immense sourire.

« Tu connais pas la dernière, Sirius ? » entonna-t-il joyeusement.

La bonne humeur de James commençait déjà à le contaminer. Et Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus que son ami s'asseyait sur son lit à ses côtés et amorça la bouche en cœur :

« Il paraîtrait que tu sors avec Jörgen. Par Godric, je sais pas où ils vont sortir toutes ces rumeurs idiotes, mais celle-là est vraiment pas mal ! » s'esclaffa James en tapant l'épaule de son camarade.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Il avait deviné que quelque chose se tramait, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à Glenda.

« Allons vieux, fais pas cette tête ! Y a déjà eu pire comme rumeur, continua de se gausser Potter. Mais franchement, Glenda Jörgen, j'y aurai jamais pensé. Discrète, insignifiante… je crois bien que j'ai jamais entendu le son de sa voix. »

Les mots enjoués de son ami semblaient pénétrer dans le cerveau de Black avec une force inconsidérée. Il pouvait entendre chacun résonner dans ses pensées.

« Quand je pense qu'on raconte que tu aurais une relation suivie avec elle ! pouffa James. Toi, Sirius Black, un séducteur sans pareille ! Tu as bien d'autres choses à faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

James assortit ces paroles badines d'un clin d'œil appuyé qui fit grimacer Sirius. Il ne répondit toujours pas, n'arrivant pas à se résoudre au mensonge simple et net qu'il aurait dû prononcer à l'instant.

James commença alors à le scruter, pris de doute.

« Tu dis rien ? demanda-t-il circonspect. Je pensais que tu trouverais ça drôle.

- C'est… c'est pas si drôle que ça, lâcha Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? fit Potter en haussant un sourcil. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. »

Sirius tourna la tête un moment avant d'à nouveau fixer James d'un regard décidé.

« Ce n'est pas une rumeur », affirma-t-il.

Le visage de Potter se décomposa.

« C'est vrai ?! s'exclama-t-il trop fort au goût de Sirius.

- Entièrement vrai, je suis avec Glenda depuis plus d'un mois, que ça te plaise ou non. Et je t'interdis de le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre ! » gronda Black.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Bien entendu, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que ce moment arrive un jour ou l'autre. Mais au fil du temps, il avait fini par oublier que sa combine ne durerait pas éternellement.

Et ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, était de la colère.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de James, il se leva et quitta le dortoir en claquant la porte. A pas rapides, il dévala les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans la salle commune. Il repéra bien vite Glenda, sans qu'il ne remarque son teint pâle et la façon qu'elle avait eu de détourner son regard de lui et de faire mine d'être plongée dans d'intenses révisions.

« Il faut qu'on se voie maintenant », fit-il sèchement.

Il ne se préoccupa pas de ce que tout le monde les observait plus ou moins discrètement ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'il en donna, et entraîna Glenda à sa suite. Au sortir de la salle commune, il avisa la première salle de classe déserte qu'il put trouver et ils y entrèrent.

Il y fit quelques pas, massant sa tempe et tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées embrouillées. Honnêtement, il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il devait faire, le problème était qu'il ne semblait pas aussi décidé qu'il aurait dû.

« Tu es au courant pour ces rumeurs, je suppose ? » lança-t-il froidement à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui semblant peu à l'aise, était appuyée contre une des fenêtres, par lesquelles on pouvait voir une épaisse pluie tomber.

Elle acquiesça en silence.

« Comment c'est possible ? interrogea-t-il avec amertume. Personne ne nous a surpris que je sache. »

La rougeur qui anima les joues de sa petite amie et son silence persistant, avivèrent ses soupçons. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, puis l'ignorant, son regard se perdit un instant dans la vision du parc qu'offraient les fenêtres, et il effaça de la main la buée qu'avait causée son souffle.

« Tu sais comment cette rumeur est née, je me trompe ? » grinça-t-il.

Elle posa un regard perdu sur lui et se mordit distraitement les lèvres.

« Tu vas rompre ? C'est ce que tu avais prévu si ça se produisait », chuchota-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle et la prit par les épaules, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

« Tu n'as pas répondu ma question. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle baissa les yeux si bas qu'il lui releva le menton pour l'obliger à se reprendre. Il put voir un éclair de fierté et d'orgueil illuminer les yeux clairs de la jeune fille et ne sut pas si c'était de bonne ou de mauvaise augure.

« Oui, je le sais, affirma Glenda posément. C'est moi qui en suis à l'origine. »

La bouche du Gryffondor s'ouvrit de surprise, avant que l'incompréhension ne le gagne.

« A l'origine ? répéta-t-il. Je ne comprends pas.

- J'ai délibérément laissé traîner une de tes lettres sur une table de la bibliothèque », lâcha Glenda calmement.

Sirius resserra ses doigts sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il, ne comprenant toujours pas.

- Tu le sais très bien pourquoi. Je ne suis pas un objet dont tu peux disposer à ta guise. Tu te fiches de ce que je ressens, tu te fiches de moi d'ailleurs. Je suis là quand tu en as besoin, et en fait, tu n'as aucune considération pour moi.

- Tu divagues ! s'écria-t-il outré.

- Je suis quoi au juste ? Celle qui te réconforte quand tu en as besoin ? Une preuve de plus de ton charme légendaire ? Il faudrait qu'à tout moment je puisse laisser tomber ma vie minable pour le grand Sirius Black ? Le magnifique, le génial Sirius, dont toutes les jeunes filles rêvent, moi y compris, s'emporta-t-elle. Mais la vérité, c'est que tu n'es amoureux que d'une seule personne : toi et toi-même ! Et je ne veux pas en souffrir davantage. »

Sirius la repoussa froidement.

« C'est entendu. On n'a plus rien à faire ensemble », grogna-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea d'un air étrange.

« Peut-être qu'un jour, tu comprendras ce que j'ai voulu dire », dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il s'en alla sans se retourner et ne put voir les larmes qu'essuyait compulsivement Glenda.


	5. Regrets passés

**Ne joue pas avec moi  
**

**Personnages :** Sirius Black, OC (Glenda Jörgen)

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **Monsieur Black a sa réputation à tenir. Monsieur Black a des principes comme ne séduire que des filles populaires et bien sous tout rapport. Ouais, et alors ?

**Disclaimer :** Sirius et le reste des Maraudeurs sont à JKR. Il n'y a que Glenda et quelques autres personnages qui soient à moi.

* * *

Je remercie **Mimi** (Sunday Vanille) pour sa lecture en avant-première et ses précieux conseils.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont fidèlement suivi cette petite histoire.

Voici le dernier chapitre. Et je me permets de pousser un cri de victoire, genre _Yeah, j'ai fini une fic longue !_... ok, correction... _Yeah, j'ai fini une mini-fic !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Regrets passés**

En d'autres temps, Sirius se serait trouvé ridicule à rester dissimulé derrière ce bosquet d'hortensias. Mais ces temps-là lui paraissaient si lointains que ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui en cet instant, lui semblait totalement dérisoire. Seul l'instinct de survie comptait : l'important était que personne ne le voie… Personne sauf elle.

Les années avaient passé depuis ce jour étrange où lui et Glenda s'étaient adressé la parole pour la dernière fois. Sirius éprouvait encore quelques difficultés à rassembler des souvenirs sur cette époque heureuse. Douze longues années dans un cachot sinistre à se demander s'il aurait encore l'occasion de voir l'éclatante lumière du jour, une décennie à imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu advenir si Peter ne les avait pas trahi, une éternité à nourrir sa vengeance...

Le visage avenant et souriant de l'adolescent avait peu à peu laissé place aux marques du temps et de la colère. Il avait attendu l'occasion de s'en sortir durant des jours et des nuits interminables, ne parvenant plus à déterminer si le temps continuait réellement sa course.

Les détraqueurs avaient eu beau espérer et attendre, le souffle avide de souvenirs heureux. Ils n'avaient eu de lui que quelques pensées de son adolescence, mais peu de choses, car seules la volonté farouche de vivre et l'idée tenace de son innocence subsistaient dans son esprit, lui permettant de ne pas perdre pied dans cet espace irréel et macabre.

Pourtant, il restait Glenda et quelques fois, il songeait à ses longs cheveux noirs. Pourquoi elle ? Il n'aurait pu le deviner quelques années plus tôt, mais le monstrueux pouvoir des détraqueurs lui avait au moins apporté cette réponse : Glenda Jörgen n'était en rien un souvenir heureux. Les autres l'avaient été, lui apportant l'insouciance et la joie de vivre. Glenda n'était que regrets, remords et amertume. Entre ces murs épais, son parfum l'obsédait, et il parvenait certaines fois à se raccrocher à cette odeur douce et légère comme la liberté dont il rêvait. Non, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu le marquer, mais dans les ténèbres, cela lui importait peu.

Après douze années, il avait finalement saisi l'occasion et avait réussi son évasion. Il s'était tout d'abord préoccupé de Harry et de sa vengeance envers Peter. Mais ceci fait, il n'avait eu rien d'autre à faire que de se cacher et d'attendre le jour béni où son innocence serait déclarée au grand jour, lui permettant à nouveau une vie normale.

Loin de l'ambiance morbide d'Azkaban et de ses abominables gardiens, il repensa à Glenda. La curiosité le prit de la voir, se muant bientôt en un besoin irrépressible et imbécile. Il tenta d'effacer cette pensée de son esprit, songeant qu'elle devait avoir fait son chemin sans lui et qu'un évadé d'Azkaban ne serait sûrement pas le bienvenu chez elle. Mais lorsqu'il tomba au hasard des choses, sur une incise de journal mentionnant une certaine Glenda Faucett, qui avait obtenu un prix insignifiant pour une étude magizoologique, il pensa que le destin lui faisait un signe. Il lut et relut le nom du village où selon le journaliste, elle vivait : Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Voilà où Sirius en était : caché dans un jardin, à se demander que faire et ce qu'il voulait. Il avait épié toute la matinée, regardant deux bambins jouer avec des baguettes-jouets, se courrant après, piétinant les jonquilles et massacrant la pelouse bien entretenue. Il avait vu de loin, une femme les rappeler à l'ordre, les poings sur les hanches et les faire rentrer la tête basse à l'intérieur de la petite maison.

A n'en point douter, il s'agissait bel et bien de Glenda. A croire qu'en autant d'années, elle n'avait pas changé. Evidemment, elle n'avait plus la stature frêle de l'adolescente de jadis, et une sorte de force tranquille semblait avoir effacé sa nervosité d'antan. Mais au fond, Sirius la voyait toujours telle qu'elle avait été pour lui.

Le soleil commençait à être haut dans le ciel. Probablement, ce devait être le début de l'après-midi. Sirius jeta un œil fébrile aux environs. Avec la chaleur étouffante de ces derniers jours, aucun villageois ne semblait décidé à mettre le nez dehors. Une chance pour lui, la maison des Faucett n'étant guère à l'écart du village, il serait malvenu qu'un passant le surprenne sur le pas de leur porte.

Il secoua la tête, trouvant l'idée ridicule. Pourquoi diable, irait-il en pleine cavale saluer une ancienne connaissance ? Son estomac se noua sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Aussi déraisonnable que cela puisse paraître, l'envie le pressait d'aller la voir. Et n'ayant pas vu de M. Faucett de son poste d'observation, il se rassura en pensant que celui-ci devait travailler.

Il se leva et partit à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Il frappa trois coups secs, suffisamment rapidement pour ne pas se donner le temps de réfléchir davantage.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ses convictions s'envolèrent. Elle se tenait là bien droit devant lui, le scrutant le visage fermé. Ils s'affrontèrent en silence un moment, avant que le regard de Glenda ne descende plus bas avec une grimace éloquente. Sirius fit de même et saisit alors avec honte que ses hardes d'ancien prisonnier n'étaient pas la meilleure entrée en la matière. Il entrevit alors les ennuis dans lesquels il venait de se mettre. Fou qu'il était, pris d'un élan stupide, comment avait-il pu avoir l'idée idiote de renouer avec une ancienne amourette ? L'angoisse lui montant à la gorge, sa main s'enfonça dans une poche de son pantalon, pour en saisir compulsivement une baguette magique. Il n'était pas trop tard pour un sort d'oubliettes.

Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Son inspection terminée, elle s'effaça du seuil de la porte :

« Entre avant qu'on ne te voie », murmura-t-elle simplement.

Ignorant s'il devait être surpris ou méfiant de sa réaction, il obéit à son injonction, entrant précipitamment dans l'ombre rafraîchissante de la maisonnée. Glenda ferma la porte derrière lui, non sans avoir jeté auparavant un œil inquisiteur au dehors pour vérifier que personne ne les avait aperçus.

L'intérieur de la maison était coquet, quoi que simple…

« Tu es complètement fou ! » s'exclama Glenda, les bras croisés et l'air furieux.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur le visage de Sirius. Il se sentait à nouveau à l'aise. Glenda n'avait guère changé, elle était bien toujours la même. Le monde pouvait lui courir après, ses joues rouges seraient toujours signe d'une colère chez la jeune femme.

« Pas autant que toi », affirma-t-il avec un aplomb qui aurait surpris quiconque aurait assisté à la scène sans connaître le passé qui unissait le fugitif et Mme Faucett.

Glenda se mordit les lèvres, jetant des coups d'œil incessants à la porte d'entrée, comme s'attendant à voir quelqu'un faire irruption d'une minute à l'autre.

« Tu te rends compte quand même des ennuis que je peux avoir si on sait que j'abrite un évadé d'Azkaban dans mon salon ? » geignit-elle en le fixant rageusement.

Sirius fit quelques pas et alla s'asseoir avec une audace mesurée sur un fauteuil du dit salon.

« C'est tout ce que je t'inspire ? interrogea-t-il avec une amertume qu'il ne put maîtriser. Tu ne sais donc pas que je suis un dangereux criminel ? »

Se plaçant en face de lui, elle s'imposa de toute sa petite taille et le toisa d'un doigt menaçant, avant de se reprendre et de se masser les tempes d'un air exaspéré.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, souffla la jeune femme. Et en tant que parfait petit psychopathe, tu viendrais régler son compte à une ancienne amourette, c'est ça ? Je n'y ai jamais cru une seconde. Tu es trop égoïste pour risquer que ta jolie gueule atterrisse à Azkaban.

- Tu as un de ces tacts, grinça Sirius.

- Je te ferai remarquer que c'est moi qui accueille un criminel dans mon salon. Tu veux du thé, peut-être ? ironisa Glenda avec une grimace.

- J'en serai enchanté », badina Sirius ne pouvant retenir davantage un sourire.

Atterrée par sa réaction, elle alla s'effondrer dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Sirius, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, marmonna-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas débarquer chez moi, jouer au fugitif qui demande de l'aide et chambouler toute ma vie. Si mon mari te voyait…

- Ton mari… répéta Sirius froidement en fixant un point dans le vide.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est à son travail et ne rentrera que très tard. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a mes enfants et… »

Elle s'interrompit et se précipita dans une pièce attenante en lançant :

« Excuse-moi, un instant. »

Profitant de son absence momentanée, Sirius laissa son regard balayer la pièce, notant avec un certain malaise les nombreuses photos animées représentant deux joyeux bambins, un homme grand avec des lunettes qu'il ne cessait de remonter du doigt, et elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater que l'un des enfants avait les mêmes yeux clairs que sa mère. Il se leva, se sentant un intrus dans cette pièce pleine de souvenirs où il n'avait rien à faire, lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce où était allée Glenda. Une odeur de gâteau se répandit dans l'air. Jetant un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il vit une brioche dorée se poser sur une table.

Il buta sur un jouet qui traînait au sol et poussa un juron, ce qui fit se retourner la jeune femme avec un regard désapprobateur.

« J'avais dit à Melvin de ranger ses affaires, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu as appelé un de tes enfants Melvin ? interrogea Sirius en levant un sourcil perplexe.

- Je t'en prie, ne commence pas. »

Elle s'essuya les mains à un torchon, sous son regard insistant.

« Tu en veux ? » proposa-t-elle en désignant le gâteau.

La douleur qui irradia l'estomac de Sirius en se voyant offrir pareille gourmandise après des mois si difficiles, le fit acquiescer vivement. Il engloutit goulûment la part que lui tendit Glenda, qui le regarda faire avec un air presque maternel. Prévoyante, elle posa sur la table un grand verre d'eau et alla s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Tu veux quoi au juste ? » demanda-t-elle sans plus tergiverser.

La dernière goulée d'eau sembla mal passer dans la gorge de Sirius. Il regarda Glenda qui attendait patiemment une réponse sensée, ce dont il se sentait incapable.

« Je voulais te voir, ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? répondit-il en esquissant un sourire peu convaincant.

- Une visite de courtoisie, se moqua Glenda. Comme c'est original pour un prisonnier en cavale ! Arrête un peu, j'ai mes deux enfants qui font la sieste à l'étage et des voisins qui peuvent improviser une visite si ça leur chante, alors viens-en aux faits.

- J'avais envie de te voir, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Je sais que ça peut paraître complètement idiot, mais c'est comme ça. »

Glenda le scruta perplexe.

« Apparemment, tu ne perçois pas l'étrangeté de la situation, grogna-t-elle. Alors je peux te résumer tout ça : il y a presque quinze ans, tu m'as laissé parce que tu ne voulais pas que notre relation soit exposée au grand jour… »

Elle se leva et arpenta nerveusement la cuisine sous le regard dérouté de Sirius.

« Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, tu recommences le même jeu, continua-t-elle. C'est ça, je me trompe ? Tu reviens me voir en cachette en espérant que je cède à tous tes caprices. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais elle n'était pas décidée à le laisser faire.

« Laisse-moi finir ! poursuivit-elle durement. D'accord, tout s'est sensiblement compliqué. Je suis mariée et mère de deux enfants. Tu es pour ainsi dire, le seul homme à avoir accompli l'exploit de t'être évadé d'Azkaban. C'est somme toute assez romanesque, je dois bien l'avouer, mais complètement stupide ! »

Elle ponctua son exclamation d'un coup de poing sur la table, qui lui provoqua un élancement douloureux assorti d'une jolie grimace.

« Je n'ai pas voulu te mettre dans l'embarras, ni avant ni maintenant, entama Sirius quelque peu échauffé par la diatribe de son amie.

- Et bien, c'est réussi, marmonna-t-elle.

- J'ai peut-être fait des erreurs, mais tu n'as pas à me juger comme ça, sans tout savoir, gronda-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ? » demanda Glenda.

Sa voix vacillante étonna Sirius. A savoir si c'était de la colère ou non, il n'aurait pu le juger, mais l'étincelle nouvelle qu'il perçut dans les yeux de la femme qui le toisait ainsi, l'intéressa.

« Peut-être que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi », lâcha-t-il innocemment, semblant ne pas porter le moindre intérêt au destinataire de cet aveu.

L'observant à la dérobée, il la vit avec plaisir le souffle coupé et les joues roses, tentant de se reprendre au plus vite.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de sentiments pour moi », souffla-t-elle amèrement.

Il haussa les épaules avant de reprendre.

« Et toi, tu as eu des sentiments pour moi ? demanda doucement Black avec un sourire qui inquiéta la jeune femme plus qu'autre chose.

- Peut-être… marmonna Glenda.

- Et tu en as encore ? poursuivit-il avec une curiosité mal déguisée.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu oses me demander ça, ici, dans la maison de mon mari, avec mes enfants dormant en haut ?! » s'indigna-t-elle.

Furieuse, elle alla s'accouder à la fenêtre, lui tournant hostilement le dos. Il se leva et s'approcha, ne sachant trop que faire. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

« Je suis désolé… » commença-t-il de bonne foi.

Mais elle se retourna brusquement et ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'épandre en excuses.

« Tu sais quoi, Sirius ? grinça-t-elle. Azkaban est sûrement un lieu horrible pour y passer douze années de sa vie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour revenir en espérant ma compassion et plus… »

Un voile passa devant les yeux de l'homme défait et désabusé qu'il était devenu.

« Je n'ai rien demandé, se défendit-il.

- Je n'en crois rien ! Tu n'es peut-être physiquement que l'ombre de ce que tu as pu être, mais au fond, tu es exactement le même…

- Arrête, articula Sirius gravement.

- Arrogant et prétentieux, égoïste, pensant avoir tous les droits… cracha-t-elle avec fureur.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! » hurla Sirius en s'emparant violemment du bras de Glenda.

Sa bouche se clôt et elle l'observa avec inquiétude.

« Je t'ai fait donc tant de mal pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ? articula-t-il douloureusement.

- Il semblerait, oui, répondit-elle, perdant de sa superbe en lâchant cet aveu.

- Je vais m'en aller, alors. Je n'ai rien à faire ici », grogna Black.

Il lâcha son bras et la regarda se frotter vigoureusement la peau. Le cœur plein de rancœur, il se dirigea vers le vestibule quand de légers bruits de pas retentirent.

« Melvin ou Frank… » murmura Glenda soudainement désemparée.

Elle se saisit de la main de Sirius et l'entraîna prestement à travers ce qui semblait être un bureau plongé dans la pénombre. Refermant la porte avec des gestes fébriles, elle lui indiqua la porte-fenêtre obturée par des volets, qui devait mener au jardin.

« Tes enfants ? » demanda-t-il plus pour occuper le silence gênant que dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Elle acquiesça.

« Par là, tu pourras sortir sans que personne ne te voit », articula-t-elle.

Sirius jeta un regard morne par les fentes du volet qui empêchait les rayons lumineux d'atteindre le bureau sombre. Puis il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et tourna les yeux vers Glenda immobile contre le bureau.

« Je ne reviendrai pas », dit-il calmement.

Alors, elle fit quelques pas et posa un baiser bref sur ses lèvres. Ce fut si court et chaste qu'il ne consentit pas à ouvrir les yeux avant d'être sûr qu'elle ne désirerait pas recommencer.

Doucement, elle passa une main sur sa barbe naissante.

« Prends soin de toi. »

Il lui adressa un sourire et s'en alla.

FIN

* * *

♫ ♪ ♪ ♫_  
_

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending,_

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No happy ending._

Mika "Happy ending"


End file.
